Alice Broken Memories
by JsDrago99
Summary: Alice thought she defeated the Dollmaker, but she was wrong. Now she must return to Wonderland and stop him from taking over Wonderland and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

The wind rustled through my hair as I lay down by one of the oak trees surrounding me. Wonderland was safe now so I didn't worry about anything. Leafs fell on my nose tickling it, I awoke and brushed it off. The oak was rough and hard. I stood up clenching on to my Vorpal blade. I was wearing my classic dress the blue with the apron covered with blood. The wind blew again but much harder. I looked north toward the source of the wind and walked toward it.

The leaves crunched from underneath my feet. I walked closer when the Cheshire cat decided to show. Standing on the rock across the trees was the cat.

" Hello, Alice did you get a good rest?" Said the cat. " Yes, but do you know where that wind is coming from it doesn't seem right." I answered back. " Ah, the wind Alice, I guess your beloved wonderland falling apart again." He answered with a grin.

" I have control over my mind so quit talking nonsense cat or I'll skin yah!" I said with my voice getting louder." Harsh and rude like always." He answered back.

" Ah you darn cat just go back to where you came." I said back to him. " Just watch yourself Alice, and Shut Up." He grinned slowly disappearing. " Typical" I said under my breath.

I kept walking forward when all of a sudden wonderland shook hard. As if the wonderland was having an earthquake. I stepped backwards and tripped over a rock and fell down the mountain with my back against the grass. I looked toward the sky, it was turning gray with a hint of blood red.

Then a noise came from behind my head I sat up. A black pile of goop sat there forming into an insidious ruin. It screeched and came toward me. I dodged the first hit. I thrusted my blade toward him breaking the face. The creature fell to the ground and disappeared. Then a painful jab came from behind me sending me flying. I quickly jumped back up but nothing was there. I walked around wondering what the heck hit me. I walked in circles turning in any direction waiting for the next attack then I noticed something move across the trees in front of me I ran toward it then jumped back at me thrusting a sharp object into my stomach. The pain made me scream as I pushed the creature off me. I looked back up it was gone. I looked at my hand blood was everywhere. I sat back up holding on to my stomach as it gushed blood. I decided to bring on some pain.

I quickly pulled out my Hobbyhorse. Swinging it back and forth waiting for the creature to come out. Then a rush of cold air blew me in the face a painful smack to the face, I fell back down. I saw a glimpse of a shadow and a weapon like the hobbyhorse, before I passed out.

I awoke in a dark room and there stood the black shadow. It walked toward me I stood up and noticed I had my hands chained behind me. It was holding my Vorpal blade in its hand. Then I noticed a blade just like mine on the wall hanging there with all the rest of my weapons. I turned toward the creature and came out of the chains with my butterfly move. I quickly tried to grab a hold of the blade but it was stuck. I then looked behind me a weapon like the hobby horse came down on me I quickly dodged it. The dark shadow and I were circling each other. I decided to attack first I threw my fist at the creature. The creature came from below and almost slashed me. I stepped back missing the attack then it pulled out the pepper grinder and shot at me I moved quick dodging each bullet shot at me. It quickly got hot and stopped working I ran up and punched the shadow creature in the face. It dropped the pepper grinder I picked it up and shot the creature. It vanished.

I sighed with relief and walked toward my weapons shooting them down when a hand grabbed me by the throat choking me. I was lifted into the air and was thrown into the wall. It was the creature again. I moved my arm and pain shot up it. I had a feeling my arm was broke I stood up the creature chose the Teapot Cannon next and shot piles of hot tea at me. The steam from the spots of hot liquid was warm. I quickly dodged around and noticed a door down the hallway I ran toward the door. I slipped through and kept running through the hallway. The carpet in the hallway was a dark red with brick walls. Blood was all over the place with the black substance. It was behind me I ran faster moving quickly when all of a sudden a dark red circle was below me I fell down.

I hit the ground with a thud a blast of light shined in my face leading with honks from these machines in my way. People dressed in strange clothes were standing there looking at me as if I was a freak. I quickly stood up and fell on top of the strange machine. The strange machine was a nice shade of blue. I walked toward the sidewalk to get out of the way. On the way there a man came up to me. " Can I help you miss?" he asked. "No thank you just please…" I stopped and thought for a second. " Where am I and what is the year" I asked politely. " London, 2013" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Right when he said 2013, it felt like I had lost all of the air inside. The gentleman looked at me and asked if I was okay. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I quickly took slow breaths and walked off telling him thank you.

I couldn't believe it I was in Wonderland for that long. I was so surprised. At least this time period doesn't look that bad actually it looks nice. I walked across the road. The houses looked nice everything looked new and improved. I walked down a hill and then it started raining. It started to get cold. My clothes were drenched. I walked toward a tree where I could shelter myself from some of the rain. I sat down and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep.

AHHHHH! I quickly woke up and found myself in a different place. Dark red skies, gray ground, dark shadows, and the smell of death in the air. I stood up and walked toward the sound of a rushing river when I got there the river was a dark black. I walked over to it and kneeled down and stuck my hand into it. The black was deep and very thick, it felt horrible. I quickly pulled my hand out of the water. Something then grabbed my hand and started pulling me back in. I tried to pull back but something pushed me in. I fell in the darkness swallowing me. I saw a black figure standing over me. The black water was slowly crawling all over me. I tried to get it out of screaming for help. Splashing in the dark water. I looked into the dark figure and it quickly pushed my face in the black liquid. I grabbed its arm. I slowly drowned in the black liquid.

I felt someone's hand grab me I awoke. It was a man with dark hair and green eyes. He looked like he was eighteen. "Hey are you okay?" the boy asked. I quickly stood up still shivering. "I'm fine," I answered. He looked at me and then at my clothes. I quickly started to move my legs when he grabbed my arm and I looked into his green eyes. Everything all of sudden stopped it was quiet. I then passed out in his arms.

I woke up and found me in a bed. The lights were off, I got up and walked toward the door and looked in the mirror I had a nice gown on. I walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. They all looked up and all said good morning. I looked at them, and smiled. "Thank you" I said. "Your welcome" the mother said. "What's your name, mine is Molly," the little girl said. She wore a pink shirt with a bright purple dress. "It's nice to meet you Molly my name is Alice," I said. Then a grumble was heard outside I looked outside. An insidious ruin was outside with a menacing ruin. I ran and grabbed a knife. The mother grabbed my arm. "What was that?" She asked. I looked at her and told her to hide and stay away. I ran and opened the door. I quickly ran toward the creature and grabbed my knife and shoved it toward the insidious creature it stood their staring at me. I pulled the knife out and scraped it against the creature over and over. I quickly pushed it back it quickly died out. I looked at the menacing ruin and ran toward it. It shoved it's arm at me and thrusted me backwards. I quickly stood up; I picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. It smacked it in the mask. It looked at me and ran toward me it's arm glowing with heat. I ran and dodged the hit. I sliced it's arm, but the knife got stuck it quickly grabbed me and threw me toward the tree. I slammed right into it. I quickly stood up to the sound of a gunshot. I looked at the mother shooting the creature with a gun. I stood up and yelled her to shoot it in the mask. She stared at me and looked at me. I then noticed a fireball coming toward her. I ran toward her and jumped in the way. Right when I thought it was all over I noticed blue butterflies floating all over me. I closed my eyes and looked at the creature. I grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the creature. The pistol quickly changed into a new gun. It had glowed a blue, I quickly pulled the trigger a blast of small bullets pelted the creature. I jumped up and started kicking the creature. I pulled the trigger and shot it again and again. The creature was pelted in small shards of bullets. I swiftly moved back and forth confusing the creature. I quickly transported behind the creature and held the trigger. The gun quickly started to glow, I let go of the trigger, and a big blue beam of light shot the creature. It blew up turning into a pile of goop!

I stood there staring at the creature's goop. I looked at the gun, inside wasn't bullets put shards of glass. I decided to call it the Blue Shard. I walked over to the mother and stared at her. "I'm sorry this happened," I told her. She opened her mouth, I ran toward the gate and ran off into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out into the city, cars honking from every direction. I kept running to get away from the creatures of wonderland. How did they get here, there must be some sort of portal or opening. If there is how will I find it. I kept running till I was out of breath. I looked behind me to see if anyone was behind me. I kept running, people stared at me. I was wondering why they kept staring at me, I then realized my dress had blood all over it. I stopped cops started chasing me. I ran even harder, my heart felt like it was going to blow any second. Sweat started to blur my vision. I kept running and telling myself to keep going.

I ran till I tripped over a cat from an alley way. I looked behind me and the cop grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

" Do you want to tell us why you have blood all over your dress, Madam?" the cop asked me. I stood there frozen, staring into their eyes. I yanked my arm out, but he quickly grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes they were all of sudden dripping black goop. I screamed and fought back. The ground beneath was breaking apart, the man was pulling me down into the dark hole. I screamed and panicked. He stood their smiling and the black strange goop started falling out of his mouth. His brown hair started turning a red, while his skin was melting a black color. I started punching the cop in the face yelling for him to let go. The goop was now at my neck he started to quickly push my face into the goop. How can the people not see this. Are they blind, can't they see I need help. I then took my last breath and fell into the black goop.

I awoke in a dark misty place. "Where am I?' I said while trying to regain my conscience. I stumbled a little bit, I then felt a hand on my back holding me up. I looked back and realized it wasn't a hand it was a paw. It was Cheshire. "Hello my dear, you alright?" He hissed. "I'm fine you mangy cat." I said, He looked at me and smiled. Haven't missed a bit of your mocking words to me. I smiled at him. "Thank goodness I found you" I told Cheshire. He looked at me a little confused as if he were expecting more of my foul language toward him. He just smiled and jumped on my back. "Where have you been, Wonderland is still in shambles if you haven't figured that out yet." Cheshire said. I looked at him and put Cheshire back on the ground. I patted his head, and started walking through the forest. I looked at the ground. I then realized that I didn't know where to start. I looked back and Cheshire was still there giving me that creepy look like usual. I ran back and grabbed him. He looked shocked, "Look cat I think I'm going to need your help." I said. He smiled " Oh well, Alice you need my help to do your dirty work." He said. "Cheshire I'm asking for your help can you help at all or are you going to slow me down." I asked. He looked at his claws. "I could be of some use to you Alice, my knowledge of this deadly paradise can come to use" He said. "Good I'm going to need you I have a feeling this isn't going to be an easy thing to fight off". He smiled and walked beside me.

It felt like an hour. We kept walking and walking it started to get a little boring. I started to look at what has become of my beautiful Wonderland. I kept walking with Cheshire by my side. I then felt his paw pull my dress. I looked at him. He pointed to a small town down the hillside. I then realized I forgot to ask him about the creature that appeared in the real world. "Hey Cheshire I'm wondering do you know anything about creatures from Wonderland, stumbling into the real world" I asked. "Oh yes Alice, I do know a little bit about this. You see your memories are the door for them." He said. I looked a little confused. "they what?" I asked, " They live in your memories until they hit the right time and jump in." He answered "Okay so they use my memories like I would use a door" I said. "Correct my dear" He said I looked back at all my memories I still have, and tried to locate them. " Why can't I see them, when they are in my memories?" I asked. " They hide themselves, you see they are not completely transferred from Wonderland to your world. It takes time for them to get into the real world." He said. "Okay so they aren't complete" I said. "Right-o My dear" He answered.

We got to the village no one was their. IT was like a ghost town. I walked and looked through the windows. Blood sprayed everywhere. "What happened here?" I asked. "A horrible incident happened here." He said. Right when I said what I was broke off by the sound of a shrill coming from the other side of the town. I ran toward Cheshire, and pulled out the gun. "New weapon I can see" He smiled. "Yeah I got it from the real world." I said. "Nice" He answered. We walked toward the noise.

It jumped out screeching at us. It had a mask like the Insidious ruins, and had long thick arms with dark shards coming out. They were dripping of blood, the legs were long and skinny and quickly grew long nails from its feet. I pulled the trigger and shot the creature a few times. I quickly pulled the trigger even more. Shooting the creature down. I ran back to Cheshire. He vanished and appeared on the creature. He ran his claws through the creatures face causing painful scratch marks on its face. Cheshire took one of his claws and stabbed the Creature in the face. The creature blew up and a shard hit Cheshire. I ran to Cheshire and held him in my arms. " Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine" He pulled the shard right out of his chest. "Now don't start crying over me." He said. I looked at him, and was glad he was okay.


End file.
